goanimate_the_moviefandomcom-20200213-history
40 Days and 40 Nights
Name: 40 Days and 40 Nights Directed by: Michael Lehmann Written by: Robert Perez Produced by: Tim Bevan Eric Fellner Michael London Executive Producers: Liza Chasin Debra Hayward Co-Producer: Stuart M. Besser San Francisco Line Producer: Jennifer Thomas Director of Photography: Elliot Davis Production Designer: Sharon Seymour Edited by: Nicholas C. Smith Music by: Rolfe Kent Art Director: Yvonne Hurst Set Decorator: Lesley Beale Costume Designer: Jill Ohanneson Casting by: Joseph Middleton Studio: Pixar Animation Studios Production Companies: StudioCanal Working Title Films Producer/Release: 20th Century Fox Airdate: March 1, 2002 Length: 96 minutes, 6 seconds Budget: $43 million Box office: $68,696,770 Pixar Movie Number: 692 40 Days and 40 Nights is a 2002 satirical erotic romantic comedy film directed by Michael Lehmann, written by Rob Perez and starring Josh Hartnett, Shannyn Sossamon and Paulo Costanzo. The film depicts Matt Sullivan, a San Francisco web designer who has chosen to abstain from any sexual contact for the duration of Lent. Plot Matt Sullivan (Josh Hartnett) and his roommate, Ryan (Paulo Costanzo), are co-workers at a San Francisco dot-com company. Matt is obsessed with his ex-girlfriend, Nicole (Vinessa Shaw), and his obsession repeatedly causes him problems during attempted one-night stands. He has trouble moving on, since Nicole broke up with him. He confides his sexual problems to his brother, John (Adam Trese), who is training to become a Catholic priest. In an attempt to fix his problems, Matt vows to abstain from sexual stimulation, including masturbation, for the 40 days and 40 nights of Lent. John warns Matt that chastity is not easy; meanwhile, Ryan starts a popular office pool to bet on how long Matt can last. Matt meets Erica (Shannyn Sossamon), a cyber nanny, at a neighborhood laundromat and they begin to date. They face many challenges in their relationship, including her discovery of his celibacy vow and Matt's continuing feelings for Nicole. Matt's co-workers make many unsuccessful attempts to persuade him to have sex in order to win the pool, and as the days pass Matt's obsession with sex grows. At one point he angrily grabs a pornographic magazine from an office desk and begins to march towards a toilet stall in order to masturbate, but his co-workers stop him and convince him to maintain his pledge. Despite the range of increasingly powerful cultural incentives to sex and orgasm surrounding Matt—scantily-dressed women, billboards, et cetera—Matt's commitment holds, and begins to frustrate a lot of the people around him who had fully expected him to break it long before he could get close to his goal. In the meantime, Erica and Matt are falling in love, and they plan a special encounter for the 40th night to celebrate his successfully completing his vow. On the 40th day, a newly single Nicole learns of the betting pool, makes a large bet and then rapes Matt while he is asleep. Erica subsequently believes Matt dishonored his vow and was unfaithful to her, but Matt wins Erica back by reminding her of the special moments they shared during their relationship. The two reconcile in Matt's bedroom for many hours, with his co-workers making a new betting pool on the duration of their stamina. Upon seeing this, he kicks them out of his apartment and shuts the door. Voice Cast Josh Hartnett as Matt Sullivan Shannyn Sossamon as Erica Sutton Paulo Costanzo as Ryan Maggie Gyllenhaal as Sam Vinessa Shaw as Nicole Adam Trese as John Sullivan Griffin Dunne as Jerry Anderson Keegan Connor Tracy as Mandy Emmanuelle Vaugier as Susie Monet Mazur as Candy Christine Chatelain as Andie Mike Maronna as Bagel Boy Stanley Anderson as Father Maher Lorin Heath as Diana Glenn Fitzgerald as Chris Jarrad Paul as Duncan Terry Chen as Neil Kai Lennox as Nick Chris Gauthier as Mikey Barry Newman as Walter Sullivan Mary Gross as Bev Sullivan Dylan Neal as David Brokaw Home Media Release 40 Days and 40 Nights is released on VHS and DVD September 17, 2002. DVD Menu *Play Movie *Setup **Languages: English and French **Subtitles: English and Spanish *Scene Selection #Opening Credits: Deleting Nicole #Action Packed with Issues #A Painful Day at the Office #Going the Distance #Almost Chatting #Seductive Layouts #Officially Erica #On the Bus #The Vow Backfires #Trouble With the Truth #Retraining the Power #Hips and Beans #Fire in the Hole #Bending The Rules #Slam the Door #Seeing and Slipping #On the Fortieth Day #What Else Do You Want? #End Credits *Special Features *Sneak Peeks Previews Coming Soon to Theaters * Gangs of New York Trailer (This Christmas) Now Available on Video and DVD * Birthday Girl Trailer * The Royal Tenenbaums Trailer * Stolen Summer Trailer * The Wrong Guy Trailer Other Languages *40 Days and 40 Nights/Other Languages Language Dubs *40 Days and 40 Nights/Language Dubs Quotes *40 Days and 40 Nights/Quotes Credits *40 Days and 40 Nights/Credits Outtakes *40 Days and 40 Nights/Outtakes Category:List of Pixar movies Category:2002 Films Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki Category:Pixar Movies in 2000s Category:Theatrical films Category:LGBT Movies by Pixar